Inkuro
Inkuro is one of the four Gourmet Human National Treasures, with his speciality being literature. Furthermore, he is a member of the unit known as SPICE. Appearance Toguro is a tall man, standing easily over nine feet, with a light brownish skin color. He sports a stereotypical military crewcut hairstyle, and has a long, pointy chin. He is often seen wearing sharp, black sunglasses and an olive green trenchcoat and matching pants, that help to conceal his impossibly muscular physique. Personality Inkuro is a genius with an incredibly brilliant mind; however, he barely uses it, not even in battle, where he charges recklessly at his opponents. In fact, he has a compulsive need to test his capabilities and is prone to self-harm. He writes only because he is forced to, but despises his job, claiming he would much rather be a beast. He cares about no one but himself, with the sole exception of Matsuri and Nadia, who attract him because of their great power. His dream is to defeat Over, and, eventually, Zebra of the Four Heavenly Kings. Background As a twenty-year-old man, Inkuro was a writer of cookbooks working for the IGO. Soon, his ambition to become also an accomplished bishokuya lead him to train hard. The experience garnered through hunting all manners of Ingredients coupled with his talent for writing earned him the title of Gourmet Human National Treasure eleven years later. History As the IGO's last line of defense in the Gourmet World, the SPICE staff prepares to wage war against the Neo-Bishokukai, who, after abducting a large amount of chefs from the Human World, are now seeking Acacia's Full Course Menu. When Wing and Nadia reveal the true enemy is the IGO itself, whose plan is to subdue Nitro, collect the Ingredients of Acacia's Full Course Menu and conquer the Gourmet World, SPICE allies with the Neo-Bishokukai to stop it. Powers and Abilities As the Gourmet Human National Treasure specialized in Literature, Inkuro knows nearly 37% of the recipes with Ingredients from the Human World and 22% of those with Gourmet World creatures, although he can cook only a few. Furthermore, his cookbooks are said to be able to turn an ordinary cook in a 10-star chef in no time. Inkuro is an extremely skilled fighter, being both a Gourmet Human National Treasure and a SPICE member, which also means he has completed the hard training requested to be selected. He combines his vast experience, knowledge, unparalleled intellect, special techniques and physical strength to take down his enemies. Because of this flexible and variegated method, he is capable of holding his ground against any kind of opponents. In terms of brawn, he is accredited as the second strongest employee at the SPICE, besting even Over in their arm wrestling match. Only Furatto won that contest against him. His punches can shake and gradually destroy whole mountains, and he can lift and throw objects of the same weight with little effort. His jumping power is astounding as well, easily allowing him to hop on top of a 600-meter hill. Despite his size, Inkuro is very quick, especially with his blows. Matsuri stated he can throw ten thousand punches in a minute. However, rather than evading attacks, he prefers to block or suffer them in order to strike back. This is made possible by his immense durability and resistance to pain. Also, his stamina is no less legendary than his strength: Inkuro could slay a hundred beasts with Capture Levels between 200 and 230 without breaking a sweat. Moreover, he can fight for hours while constantly releasing Appetite Energy in every direction. His mastery over Food Immersion aids him in this feat. Due to both his physique and mind needing an enormous amount of nutrients, his metabolism is on par with Over's and can neutralize a great variety of toxins, bacteria and fungi that enter his organism. He also has a strong voice, capable of shattering glass and even wood objects. Finally, Inkuro has exceptional control over his emotions, pain perception and bleeding rate, which turned out to be a major factor in some of his battles. Inkuro stated that more than half of his might is due to his intelligence. In fact, he has been deemed "the smartest man in the world" by many, mainly the media, though this title is regarded as well-deserved. He can think on his feet to get out of most predicaments, even when there supposedly is no way out. His predictions and strategies border on clairvoyance. He also has eidetic memory to match his already enormous knowledge about mostly everything. His ability to guess people's thoughts are what permitted him to great his Ougi – Kotommercial. While not being a martial artist, he is an above-average brawler even for the SPICE standards. Intimidation Inkuro's Intimidation takes the form of a monstrous merman, symbolizing both the might of his speech and body. Techniques *'Entropy Boiler': Inkuro constantly emits a faint amount of Appetite Energy; whilst it is too weak to damage strong opponents, it can slow them down to a significant extent, tiring them quickly. Although the move takes a lot of calories, Inkuro's huge stamina combined with Food Immersion compensate this backlash. Its true aim, however, is to tire the target enough to make Kotommercial more effective. *'Ougi – Kotommercial': A technique which is made possible by Inkuro's unmatched intelligence and control over his body, he uses barely audible frequencies, speech and movements to condition his opponent into doing something, modifying their usual thought pattern. The name comes from a pun between “kotodama”, the intrinsic mystic power of words, and “commercial”. The target does not even realize they are being attacked. Inkuro can make them react to his attacks in a certain way, such as forcing them to defend in an inappropriate manner. At that point, he can finish them off through his strength. The conditioning demands a long time, and stronger minds may be unaffected even if weakened. However, the effect can last for the victim's whole life if it has reached their subconscious. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Gourmet World